


Dos caminos, solo un destino [Kuroko No Basket] [Español]

by Aomineharu, HiyorinAo, Ippiyah



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Naruto
Genre: Aomine Daiki is Whipped, Aomine siblings, Depression, Embarazo, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kagami desaparece?, Miscarriage, Muerte de personaje secundario, Multi, Murasakibara Y Aomine no se llevan bien, Murasakibara siblings - Freeform, Murasakibara y Yukina son hermanos, No soy responsable de traumas lol, Nombres de personajes modificados, Porn With Plot, Possessive Aomine Daiki, Pregnancy, Protective Siblings, Puedes leer aunque no hayas visto KnB, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Tittle may change, Varios POV, ficción, miscarriage warning, mucho drama
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomineharu/pseuds/Aomineharu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyorinAo/pseuds/HiyorinAo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ippiyah/pseuds/Ippiyah
Summary: Conforme avanzan los capítulos, la historia se pone mejor!________________Donde Yukina afronta dificultades y momentos difíciles en su vida, en el proceso conoce la traición y el amor, dos caminos que la llevaran a tomar una gran decisión ¿será para bien o para mal?______________________El summary es horrible pero give it a chance!





	1. Prologo

_Yukina_

 

 

_Corrí la persiana de la sala de estar, era la hora de irnos a la escuela y ellos aun no llegaban._   
_—Llegarás tarde a la escuela, Yukichin. —Me decía mi hermano, parado en el umbral de la puerta con mi almuerzo en mano con el mismo semblante de siempre, aspecto relajado, flojo e imperturbable. Bastante alto para su edad, y con un cuerpo bien formado gracias a las constantes prácticas de basketball, siendo así un gigante para el baloncesto y los de su salón de clases. El pelo hasta los hombros y de color morado, sus ojos y cejas del mismo color.Realmente muy parecido a mi padre, a pesar de tener 14 años._

_Nos mudamos a este lugar hace casi 3 meses, luego de que mi padre nos trajera aquí por motivos de trabajo y para alejarnos de los malos recuerdos de la ciudad anterior, el sitio donde mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 7 años. Si, vivimos en una mudanza constante por el tipo de trabajo que lleva mi padre como encargado de negocios en la empresa Shining._

_Vivimos en una casa muy hermosa, no voy a mentir, al principio me había encantado la fachada de la casa y los jardines que la rodeaban, pero luego de un tiempo la distancia que nos separaba de la ciudad me había comenzado a inquietar un poco. Extrañaba salir a caminar por las tardes junto a mi hermano mayor, dar una vuelta por el centro comercial, tomarnos un helado, o simplemente caminar y caminar hasta llegada la hora de la cena. Pero ya las cosas no eran igual, este lugar era nuevo para nosotros._

_Justo en ese momento mis amigos tocaron la puerta._   
_— Justo a tiempo —suspiré._

_Abrí la puerta principal y me encontré con mis amigos._

_En el tiempo que llevaba viviendo allí había conseguido entablar una buena amistad con tres chicos, dos de ellos siendo mis compañeros de salón._

_—Kuroko, ¡llegan tarde! —me apresure a decir mientras salía de la casa. Kuroko Tetsuya uno de los chicos con los que me llevo mejor, de constitución delgada y bajo para su edad, de poca presencia. Su cabello y sus ojos son de color azul claro y tiene tono de piel pálido. Trabaja muy duro con los quehaceres de la escuela y siempre intenta satisfacer las necesidades de los demás antes que las suyas._   
_—Lo siento Yukina, tuvimos algunos problemas en el camino. —Me respondió en forma de disculpa. — ¿No es así Aomine? —Al mismo tiempo miraba a su amigo que también volteaba su rostro en otra dirección con un leve sonrojo. Un joven de piel morena, no muy oscura, muy alto y musculoso. Tiene el pelo bastante corto y llevándolo un poco separado en la parte izquierda, de color azul oscuro al igual que sus ojos. A menudo se le ve con el ceño fruncido ya que es de poca paciencia y muy voluble, puede parecer una persona despreocupada y tranquila. Es jugador de basket en la escuela y uno de los mejores, debo destacar. Tiene la misma edad que mi hermano mayor._

_—Y... ¿dónde está Satsuki? —pregunté buscando a mi compañera de salón. Satsuki es la hermana menor de Aomine. Una chica de pelo largo color rosa brillante, igual que sus grandes ojos. De complexión delgada y esbelta con grandes pechos para su edad al igual que los míos._   
_—Aomine la dejó atrás. —respondió Kuroko con una leve sonrisa en su rostro llena de diversión._   
_—Tsk. —masculló Aomine. —Se tardó demasiado y ya se nos hacia tarde._   
_—Ya veo... en marcha entonces. —dije finalmente y nos dispusimos a caminar en dirección ala escuela._

 

_Aomine_

 

 

_— ¡Te dejaré atrás Satsuki! —grité y salí por la puerta principal mientras escuchaba los gritos de mi pequeña hermana._   
_— ¡Daiki! —Gritó— ¡¡¡¡Espérame!!!! —escuché desde el segundo piso de nuestra casa._   
_— Que cruel eres Aomine. —escuché decir a mi mejor amigo de la infancia, Tetsuya mientras hacíamos camino en dirección a la casa de los Murasakibara._   
_—Vamos tarde hombre. —le dije evadiendo sus comentarios por haber dejado a mi hermana atrás._   
_—Sí, entiendo porqué estás muy apresurado —comentó sin más._   
_— ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté._   
_—Te gusta Yukina y por eso quieres ir a recogerla. —dijo mientras sonreía levemente y hacia que se me erizara la piel._   
_— ¡No es lo que piensas! —respondí tratando de sonar creíble._   
_—Jajajaja, si si lo que digas amigo. —dijo con claro tono de burla apresurando el paso para dejarme atrás. Y mi amigo no mentía, cuando la vi por primera vez cargando cajas hacia el interior de lo que sería su nuevo hogar, supe que me gustaba. Aquella chica delgada, de piel blanca y cabello rojo y esos hermosos ojos de color verde que chocaron mirada conmigo aquella vez. Esa chica me gusta y lo admito._


	2. ¿Separacion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo contiene escenas explicitas de sexo. Leer bajo su propio riesgo  
> De todas maneras dejaré un aviso donde empieza y dónde termina la escena de cuchi 7u7

Yukina

 

Como acordamos, después de su última clase en la universidad él vendría a casa hoy..

— ¿Que prepararé para la cena? —me pregunté en voz alta mientras un suspiro escapaba de mis labios. —Supongo que le preparare su platillo favorito, curry con pollo. —decidí finalmente mientras me dirigía hacia la cocina —Últimamente se ha estado comportando de manera extraña, quiero contentarlo un poco...

 

_***horas más tarde***_

 

La cena está servida y solo se escuchan los ruidos de la cubertería contra los platos.  
— ¿Cómo estuvo la clase de hoy, Taiga? —pregunté intentando romper el hielo.  
—Normal, como siempre —hizo una pausa. —Tareas, tareas y mas tareas.. Ya sabes, lo de siempre. —concluyó sin despegar la mirada de su plato.  
—Ya veo... —no soporto la angustia de no saber qué pasa con él, por qué su comportamiento ha cambiado tanto en los últimos días.  
— ¿Taiga?  
— ¿Si? —decía mientras me miraba a los ojos por primera vez en la noche y tomaba un sorbo de su vaso.  
— ¿Pasa algo? Hace días que te noto muy extraño. —pregunté temiendo lo peor.  
— ¿A qué te refieres, Yukina? —me contesto mientras volvía la mirada a su comida.

¿Yukina?

En ese momento sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho, nunca me llama por mi nombre completo. Observe como Taiga se levantó de la mesa, tomó su plato y lo colocó en el lavaplatos, sin inmutarse se quedo de pie alli, perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo vi apenada y me coloque detrás de él abrazándolo por la espalda, sintiendo su respiración un poco agitada.  
—Lo que sea que te esté sucediendo en estos momentos quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo y decírmelo cuando estés preparado. —dije mientras mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir, supuse que las cosas no andan bien para él. Taiga se dio la vuelta quedando frente a mí y tomo mis mejillas en sus manos.  
—Lo sé. —posó sus labios sobre los míos dándome un casto beso. —Yukina, quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mí ser, pase lo que pase nunca lo olvides. —recitó estas palabras como si fuese la última vez que nos veríamos, como si se estuviera despidiendo de mí. No tuve tiempo para responderle o hacer cualquier pregunta que respondiera todas las dudas que surgieron en mi mente, sus labios me impedían nusitar palabra alguna. Con sus fuertes manos en mis nalgas me alzó y coloqué mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Caminó conmigo hasta la sala y me coloco lentamente en el sofá, aquel que conocemos tan bien como la palma de nuestra mano. Dejó de besarme por falta de aire y retiró su camiseta llevando sus labios a mi cuello, dejando pequeños roces, haciendome suspirar con deseo.

 

(Aqui inicia el sexo explicito 7u7 )

—Taiga esper- —no logro finalizar la oración ya que éste empieza a besarme nuevamente. Puedo sentir como su lengua no pide permiso para entrar y lucha con la mía, Dios... éste hombre me hace perder la cordura y el control de mi misma, pensé para mis adentros. Siento como vuelve a romper el beso mientras sus manos delicadamente van retirando los tirantes de mi blusa y va bajándola mientras me da pequeños besos en los senos, por encima del brasier a lo que cierro mis ojos suspirando por la lentitud que lleva éste hombre. En un intento de acelerar las cosas retiré completamente mi blusa y de paso desabroché mi brasier dejando mi pecho al aire. Taiga me mira sorprendido por mi acción y toma uno de mis pechos entre sus labios mientras sujeta el otro haciendo formas circulares haciendo que se me escapen una serie de gemidos leves. Siento como se ensancha su sonrisa degustando mi cuerpo con ferocidad.  
Liberó mi pezón de su boca y llevo sus manos hacia el botón de mi short jalándolo levemente mientras me mira con una sonrisa socarrona, este chico quiere jugar... Me senté y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos dándole un profundo beso poco cuidadoso, lleno de lujuria. Lentamente dirigí mi mano hacia su pantalón y empecé a acariciar su creciente erección sobre la tela, lo sentí suspirar en mi cuello gracias a mi acción. Me sonrojo y finalmente desabrocho su botón y bajo su zipper dejando a la vista el bulto dentro de sus bóxers.  
—Dime qué quieres. —Susurré sobre sus labios mordiendo suavemente el inferior.  
—Lo dejare a tu consideración.

 

Kagami

 

Mientras ella baja mi bóxer, noté un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Me roza con sus labios sin besarme y siento la calidez de su mano en mi miembro. Me deshice de la ropa faltante y llevé mi cuerpo hacia atrás sentándome y permitiéndole hacerme lo que quiera. Siento como toma entre sus manos la base de mi pene y empieza a lamer la punta mientras acaricia todo lo restante de mi miembro, solté un suspiro de placer y enredé mis dedos entre su sedoss melena roja, alentándola a seguir con la tarea. Introdujo toda la longitud en su boca y empezó a hacer su maravilloso sexo oral. Casi estaba llegando al límite Yukina no se detiene, continua chupando concentrada en mi miembro hasta que logra sacar un fuerte gruñido de mis labios y siento como sin más exploto en su boca.

—Lo siento... No debí- —ella coloca uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios en señal de que no pronunciara una palabra más y veo como traga todo el liquido. La levanto sujetandola por la cintura haciéndo que quede sobre mí con sus piernas a cada lado de las mías, llevo mi miembro hacia su entrada y amenazo con entrar rozando nuestras partes.  
—Taiga... —intentó hablar y la besé desenfrenadamente por todas partes.  
—No digas nada mas —respondí entre besos —Eres mía Yuki —dije sin pensar en mis palabras, solo quiero estar con ella. Me siento como un cobarde, ¡un idiota que no puede contarle la verdad! Joder... soy tan despreciable, cómo puedo estar haciéndole esto, ella no lo merece.  
Mi erección sigue latente y me vuelvo loco por hacerla mía una vez más, una última vez...Me introduzco en ella con una fuerte embestida, haciéndola gemir ruidosamente. La besé fuerte y demandante y ella no dudo en corresponderme, tan apasionada y deseosa de que continuara con mis movimientos. Sujeté su muslo derecho y le apreté con fuerza mientras la embisto intensamente siento sus uñas rasgarme los hombros mas no importa, solo quiero grabar en mi mente hasta el mas mínimo detalle de este encuentro... el último de todos.  
Una de sus manos deja mi hombro y comienza a acariciar mi desordenado cabello rojo mientras sus piernas tiemblan. Levantó un poco sus caderas profundizando las embestidas y Yukina gime de dolor y de placer, puedo verlo claramente en su hermoso rostro ahora colorado, sus gemidos estan volviéndome loco. Ella se abraza con fuerza a mi espalda mientras continua con sus fuertes gemidos al ritmo de mis estocadas. Estamos sudados, sincronizados, esto es algo maravilloso... tan placentero, su cuerpo, su aroma, todo es tan excitante, nunca olvidaré este día.  
Me siento llegar al climax y sé que ella también está cerca...

-Ta- taiigaaaa! -exclamó y la sentí temblar como nunca. Me deje caer junto a ella, ambos respirando con dificultad. Ella se acomodo entre mis brazos y la abrace, respirando su dulce aroma, quiero poder quedarme así para siempre. El cansancio se hace presente para ambos. Después de unos minutos intentando regular nuestra respiración la tome del sofá y la lleve a la cama donde continuamos con nuestro encuentro. Deseo que al menos sienta que la amo de verdad aunque en mi mente solo circula que en pocas horas tengo que partir muy lejos de su lado y que no tengo el valor para contárselo.

 

(Aqui termina el cuchi cuchi y tambien se acaba el capitulo, lo siento JAJA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cuál es el secreto que oculta Taiga? ¿Se enterará Yukina de éste?  
> Descubrelo en el próximo capitulo
> 
> Espero les guste ^^


	3. Pesadillas

Yukina

— ¿Taiga, que sucede? —lo persigo incansablemente pero no logro alcanzarlo y veo cómo se va alejando más y más. Extiendo mi mano y no puedo tocarle. —¡¡¡Taiigaa!!! —sigo intentando gritar pero aun así no se inmuta ni voltea a mirarme. Siento una gran opresión en mi pecho, como si estuviera ahogándome en un gran océano. El agua llena mis pulmones, me quema a más no poder y no puedo respirar, siento que me asfixio cada vez más.

Despierto bruscamente en medio de mi cama.

—Solo fué una pesadilla. —me dije aun sintiendo la respiración agitada. —Taiga... —lo llamé y no obtuve ninguna respuesta —Maldición ¿qué hora es? —digo revisando el reloj que se encuentra en la mesita a un lado de la cama el cual refleja las 10:37am. —Joder que tarde es. Ya perdí mi primera clase. —pensé mientras me levantaba de la cama. Al pararme sentí en la espalda baja los rastros del encuentro de anoche aún vívidos.

—Taiga, ¿estás aquí?  —llamo nuevamente y vuelvo a buscarlo, sin exito. Volví a la habitación en busca de mi móvil y puedo ver que debajo de este hay una nota y junto a ésta su anillo.

_ "Lo siento... _

_                               K.T" _

Tomo mi celular y comencé a marcarle desesperadamente, me manda directo al buzón de voz.

—Le llamare más tarde entonces, seguro aun está en su clase. —mi mente se programó en automático pensando en la situación con toda normalidad pero algo no me cuadraba... cómo es posible que no me hubiera levantado, él sabe que yo también tengo clases temprano y normalmente quien se levantara primero despertaría al otro. Mis angustias se hacían presentes y pensé en la pesadilla que acababa de tener.

—No será que- —me vi interrumpida por el móvil vibrando en mis manos. Mire rápidamente el nombre esperando encontrar una llamada de devolución de parte de Taiga pero no era así.

—Hola, ¿Yuki? —escucho al otro lado.

— ¿Si? ¿Tetsuya? –es la voz de mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, Kuroko Tetsuya.

— ¿Dónde estás y por qué no viniste a clases? —me pregunta curioso.

—Lo siento mucho Tetsu, es que me quedé dormida... estaba muy cansada. —me excusé.

—Estuviste con Kagami ¿cierto? —pregunta con tono de desagrado. Como podía mentirle a él, a mi amigo de toda la vida quien ha estado para mi a pesar de la distancia.

Sé que a él no le agrada mucho Taiga a pesar del tiempo que tengo de relación con él, por algún motivo desconocido para mí, a Tetsuya nunca le termino de parecer que estuviera con él. Tetsu, a pesar de habernos separado en la preparatoria, mantuvo la comunicación conmigo y siempre estuvo al tanto de mis andanzas con Taiga, ya fueran buenas o malas. Y por casualidad de la vida, estamos en la misma universidad estudiando junto a otro de nuestros amigos de la adolescencia, Aomine Daiki.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, iré a la siguiente clase. —dije finalmente.

—Yukina, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó dándose cuenta de que por mi tono de voz, algo sucede.

—No... no pasa nada Tetsu. —le dije tratando de sonar creíble y segura de lo que yo misma estaba diciendo.

—Te conozco y nunca has sido buena para mentir, Murasakibara Yukina. —me replicó como un padre le replicaría a su hija que le está ocultando algo. Odio cuando él me llama por mi nombre completo, aunque no puedo negarle que tiene toda la razón.

—Te esperaremos para comer, date prisa... —colgó sin esperar que respondiera a lo último.

—A ti no te puedo mentir ¿eh? —susurre mirando la pantalla del móvil, lo arroje a la cama y me acosté mirando hacia el techo.

—Taiga... ¿dónde estás? —pregunte para mí y no pude evitar que al mismo tiempo las lágrimas comenzaran a salir. No sé qué estaba pasando, tengo miedo, estoy asustada. —Vamos Yukina o ¡Tetsu te matara! —dije golpeando mis mejillas tratando de darme ánimos a mí misma y mientras me levanto de la cama tomo mi toalla, dispuesta a darme un baño.

Kuroko

Colgué la llamada y suspire.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado ésta vez? —dije para mí mismo pero no paso desapercibido por mi amigo.

—Tetsu, ¿qué sucedió con Yukina? —pregunta Kushina, una compañera bastante hermosa, de largo cabello negro y piel blanca — ¿Por qué no vino hoy a clases? —Finalizó.

—La esperaremos para comer. —respondí y al mismo tiempo miré a mi amigo Aomine, notando un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Tengo conocimiento de que tiene sentimientos hacia Yukina y sé el porqué nunca se ha atrevido a confesarlo.

— ¿Le hizo algo su "novio"? —dijo éste expresando su notable odio hacia ese hombre que ha conquistado el corazón de la mujer que él ama desde hace tiempo, bastante tiempo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —le replicó Kushina dándo un pequeño golpe al brazo del moreno.

— Aagh ¡no tienes que pegarme! —exclamó Aomine. —Es obvio que algo sucedió para que ella no viniera a clases, sabes que ella nunca falta, ¡eres su amiga!

— ¡Por la misma razón! Te comportas como un tonto cuando se trata de ella, si tanto te enoja que ella esté con Kagami, ¡por qué no te le declaraste y así te ahorrabas todo eso!- respondió la pelinegra furiosa.

—Basta chicos. –dije interponiéndome entre los dos. —Solo esperemos a que ella llegue y nos cuente qué sucedió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer ~~


	4. Reflexiones

Yukina

Marque por última vez, " _éste usuario esta fuera de servicio_ ". Repetí al mismo tiempo que lo decía la molesta contestadora.

— ¡Tsk! —mascullé, ya empezaba a sentirme molesta por la desaparición tan repentina de mi novio. Guarde mi móvil en mi cartera y me dispuse a caminar a la cafetería de la universidad donde me encontraría con Tetsu y los demás.

 

 

_***_

 

 

Pude ver en una mesa cerca de la ventana que alguien me hacía señas para que pudiera notar su presencia.

—Lamento mucho la tardanza chicos —dije a ambos, mientras buscaba una larga cabellera negra. Ellos me miraron con cara rara pero aun así sabían en qué pensaba.

—Akashi vino por ella. –dijo Tetsu mirándome expectante. — ¿Y bien? —me preguntó finalmente.

— ¿Y bien qué? —repetí haciéndome la tonta aun sabiendo a lo que se refiere mi amigo.

— ¿Qué sucedió contigo hoy Yukina? —esta vez fue Aomine quien preguntó.

—Nada especial, estuve despierta hasta muy tarde en la noche, leyendo un libro y tomando notas para mi clase de historia de la arquitectura... Ya saben. —dije tratando de sonar lo mas creíble posible.

No obstante sabía que ninguno de ellos se creería mi tonta excusa... 

—Qué paso con Kagami? ¿No se quedó contigo anoche? preguntó Tetsu, tomando un sorbo de su soda.

Mi cuerpo se tensó un poco y esto tampoco pasó desapercibido por mis amigos.

—Sí. —sonreí. —Pero se fue muy temprano en la noche, él también tenía que estudiar para una prueba que presentaría hoy. —completé.

—Yukina... —Comenzó a decir Tetsu mas yo no lo deje concluir su argumento.

—Ya dije que estoy bien ¿sí? —les dije mirándolos fijamente. — ¡No ha pasado nada! Tetsuya, Aomine todo está bien. —ambos se sorprendieron y creo que les quedo claro el mensaje que quiero transmitirles.

 _No más preguntas por favor, ni siquiera yo sé que está pasando,_  son las palabras que rondan mi mente.

—Entiendo...- fue lo único que Tetsu contestó mientras que Aomine no dijo nada más.

—Bien, vamos a clases —les dije a ambos mientras me ponia de pie y nos disponíamos a salir.

 

 

_***_

 

 

Han pasado varios días (semanas quizás) y Yukina no tiene ni idea de en donde se ha metido Kagami, llamaba a su número varias veces al día y seguía saliendo la contestadora.

Yukina había estado faltado a sus clases y a sus prácticas de taekwondo por unos días, ya que se sentía muy mal y de repente al despertar por las mañanas tenía que correr al baño a vomitar. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en cama y con mareos.

Uno de esos días en los que se quedó en casa por su "extraña condición" Yukina se despierta con nauseas y después de esto se da un baño para aliviar el malestar y los mareos que no se iban con nada, mientras el agua corría por su espalda comienza a pensar y calcular los días de su periodo, pensó también la ultima vez que tuvo relaciones con Kagami, no utilizaron ningún tipo de protección.

Yukina palideció mientras pensaba que posiblemente esta embarazada de Kagami y que, si es así, esta en grandes problemas, no solo porque él no aparecía hacía semanas, sino por su padre, pensando que lo ha decepcionado y que todo por lo que el ha luchado, trabajando y la forma como los había criado a ella y a su hermano después de la muerte de su madre habría sido en vano. Pero su problema más grande tiene nombre y apellido: Atsushi Murasakibara su hermano mayor.

Yukina conoce su temperamento y sabe que este es capaz de matar a Kagami por todo lo que esta pasando y lo obligaría a hacerse cargo del bebé. — ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! A mi sobre todas las personas. —se dejó caer lentamente en el piso de la ducha y abrazó sus rodillas mientras llora de la angustia y el dolor que le causa todo este asunto. Simplemente es inconcebible, una estudiante culminando su primer año de carrera, EMBARAZADA. —Esto no puede ser...

Después de salir del baño, estando en un trance total pensando en cómo Atsushi mataría a Kagami de la forma más brutal, pensando en la cara de su padre al momento de recibir la noticia y como todo le esta cayendo encima, caminó hacia su habitación sentándose en su cama, segundos después una vibración intensa la saca de sus pensamientos haciéndola buscar como loca el tedioso aparato que no deja de vibrar perdido entre las sabanas. Cuando por fin lo encontró, se fijó en el número que aparecía en la pantalla, "Tetsu". Tomó la llamada y Kuroko solo le pregunta a Yukina sobre su vida y su desaparición tan repentina. Saber "qué carajos pasa contigo y tus malditas faltas'' según sus palabras. Yukina simplemente le dice que no debe se preocuparse, que irá a la universidad ese día y le explicaría todo, pero que realmente ha enfermado. Yukina no quiere comentarle las sospechas a su amigo para evitar problemas. Le dice que se encontrarían en la cafetería de la universidad más tarde. Kuroko acepta la propuesta y sin más, cuelga el teléfono.

Yukina se prepara para ir a la universidad para verse con Kuroko y Aomine, porque sabía que el moreno también estará allí.

 

 

Yukina

 

Llegué a la cafetería y como siempre caminé hacia la misma mesa donde siempre nos sentamos para almorzar.

— ¿Y bien? —exigió Tetsuya con cara de pocos amigos sin siquiera haber colocado mi trasero completamente sobre el asiento. Aomine esta sentado junto a éste quedando frente a mi pero mirando a través de la ventana. Sé que él también esta enojado y ambos tienen razón al estarlo.

— ¡Oohh Yukii! ¿Cómo estás? Bien Tetsuya, gracias por preguntar ¿y tú? —dije de manera burlona tratando de hacerlo reír en un intento en vano.

—Vamos Yukina, déjate de juegos, ¿Podrías explicarnos qué está pasando? —quien habló esta vez fue Aomine de manera cortante. — ¿Por qué te estás ausentando? —exigio finalmente el peli azul.

—Enfermé. —respondí, arrugando un poco mi rostro.

— ¡¿Y no podías llamarnos o por lo menos contestar nuestras llamadas o las de tu hermano?! —dijo Tetsuya de manera reprochante y se puede notar lo molesto que esta. —No sabes lo preocupado que él está por ti. —sabía que Atsushi buscaría alguna manera de saber de mí, pero no esperé que éste llamara a Tetsuya, esto era muy raro en mi hermano y lo más seguro es que he provocado molestarlo bastante. —Y nosotros pudimos haberte ayudado y atendido ¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Acaso el tal Kagami no nos quiere cerca de ti o algo?

—Lo siento, no... no es eso —respondí, arrugando mi rostro nuevamente al escuchar ese nombre, Kagami. —Él no tiene nada que ver con esto. –dije defendiéndolo. De repente me sentir mareada y se me revolvió el estómago por los diversos olores en la cafetería. —Chicos, ¿podemos irnos a otro lugar? —pregunte llevando una mano a mi rostro tapando mi boca y nariz.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Aomine, mirando a Tetsuya y éste también le devuelve la mirada, incrédulos por la pregunta y por mi acción repentina.

—Por favor, vamos a otro lugar. —dije levantándome de mi asiento bruscamente, provocando que el mareo más fuerte que he sentido en toda mi vida se intensificara. Apoyé mis manos en la mesa y de repente todo empieza a ponerse oscuro a mí alrededor, los sonidos se alejan poco a poco y lo último que recuerdo es el rostro preocupado de Aomine pronunciando mi nombre de forma desesperada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! ^^


	5. ¿Buenas noticias?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsushi se entera de la situacion de Yukina.

Aomine trata de hacer reaccionar a Yukina pero cuando no lo consigue ésta es llevada al hospital.

Mientras Yukina es atendida por algunas enfermeras, Aomine impaciente en la sala de espera camina de un lado a otro, preocupado, gracias a que nadie le da información sobre el estado de la pelirroja.

— ¡Diablos! –Exclama el peli azul, sentándose en el sofá de la sala de espera colocando su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Familiares de Murasakibara Yukina. –anuncia una de las enfermeras, a lo que Aomine se levanta rápidamente y camina hacia ésta.

—Sí

—Venga conmigo por favor, el doctor quiere verle. —le informa la mujer de bata blanca.

Mientras, Tetsuya habla con Atsushi y le cuenta lo que está pasando con Yukina, a lo que éste decide dejar todo lo que estaba haciendo para ir a ver a su hermanita menor, de la que no sabía nada hace un tiempo.

Tetsuya que en esos momentos acababa de hablar con el hermano mayor de Yukina, entra a la sala de espera y no hay señal alguna de Aomine.

—Disculpe señorita. –dice acercándose a una enfermera. — ¿Me puede decir si ya puedo pasar a ver a la señorita Murasakibara?

—Oh, hace un momento un joven entro a verla, luego podrá verla usted. —le responde la enfermera de manera desinteresada.

— ¿Sabe usted sabe qué le ha sucedido?

—Lo lamento señor, yo no puedo dar ese tipo de información, el doctor o el paciente podrían decirle. —la enfermera se retira a cumplir con sus tareas.

Aomine entra al cubículo donde se encuentra Yukina, la pelirroja aún no recupera la conciencia, a lo que el moreno aprovecha y se le acerca, acariciándole la mejilla tiernamente y luego tomándola de la mano donde tiene la intravenosa. La pelirroja esta pálida y se le notan un poco las ojeras, pero aun así para ella sigue siendo hermosa y el simple hecho de tenerla tomada de la mano hace que su corazón lata a mil por hora. Había pasado el tiempo, habían pasado muchas mujeres por su vida, pero él no podía negar que su corazón solo le pertenece a aquella que yace frente a él, inconsciente.

Yukina reacciona al tacto de su amigo y empiezan a revolotear levemente las pestañas, en señal de que está despierta nuevamente.

—Hola. –le dice Aomine, de forma tierna y sonriente. Aun sosteniendo su mano.

—Hola Aomine. —responde Yukina con una sonrisa. — ¿Se puede saber dónde estamos? —le pregunta la pelirroja.

—Estamos en el hospital, te desmayaste en la cafetería.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó la joven impactada. En ese momento entra el doctor al cubículo. Un hombre de algunos 40 y tantos.

—Bien, veo que ya estas despierta. –dijo el doctor sonriendo de manera complacida y hojeando los papeles que sostiene.

— ¿Qué le sucede doctor? —preguntó Aomine con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

—Mmm... Bueno, tenemos un caso de deshidratación y mala alimentación. —lee atentamente el medico mientras sigue haciendo su revisión. — ¿Haz tenido mareos constantes, náuseas matutinas? —dijo levantando la vista hacia los jóvenes.

—Así es doctor. —el doctor se acerca y toma a Yukina por su mentón, mirándola a los ojos. —Es normal que tengas esos síntomas, querida. –dijo examinando a la pelirroja. —Estas embarazada y no es bueno para tu condición lo que has estado haciendo estas últimas semanas, dejar de comer no es saludable para ti y mucho menos para tu bebe. —Declaró terminando de revisar a la pelirroja. —Por lo menos sé que no estarás sola en esto y tienes a un buen hombre a tu lado que te acompaña. —agregó viendo como todavía Aomine sostenía la mano de Yukina. —Iré a hacer las recetas para ti y te daremos el alta mañana, todavía no puedo dejar que te vayas pues tenemos que monitorearlos un poco, a ti y a tu bebé, el padre puede quedarse a pasar la noche. —concluyó saliendo del cubículo.

— ¿Yukina? —Aomine no consigue respuesta alguna por parte de la pelirroja, nota como ella baja su cabeza y comienzan a deslizarse pequeñas lágrimas por las mejillas de ésta. Aomine solo atinó a abrazarla y consolarla. En ese momento Tetsuya entra a la habitación y ve la acción del moreno.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Tetsuya, temiendo lo peor al ver que Yukina no para de llorar y el rostro de Aomine era simplemente indescifrable.

—Luego hablamos. –respondió el moreno dándole una mirada de 'te cuento después' a Tetsuya.

Tetsuya y Aomine abandonan la habitacion dejando a Yukina descansar.

— ¿Qué sucedió, porqué estaba llorando, te dijo el médico que es lo que tiene? ¿Es muy grave? —preguntaba Tetsuya, nervioso, esperando respuesta del moreno quien aún mantiene un rostro inexpresivo.

—Está embarazada. –dijo Aomine, dejando caer su cuerpo en el sofá que se encuentra en la sala de espera.

— ¿¡Qué!? –Tetsuya se encuentra atónito por la noticia y repitiendo la acción del moreno, sen sento junto a él. Ambos se quedaron mirando hacia al vacío, nadie decía nada, pasaron unos minutos y Aomine reaccionó primero, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

—Alguien tiene que quedarse con ella, mañana le darán el alta.

—Atsushi ya debe estar en camino, hace rato le llame... —en ese momento Tetsuya mira a su amigo. — ¿Estás bien Aomine? —mas no recibió respuesta por parte de él en ese momento.

—No lo sé. —respondió hundiendo el rostro en sus manos.

—Aomine...

— ¿Dónde está él? Él debería estar aquí con ella, a su lado dándole apoyo, consolandola. —Decía Aomine haciendo enfasis en 'él', mostrando lo frustrado que se encontraba con todo esto. Para él, había perdido toda oportunidad con la pelirroja, ella tendría un hijo de otro hombre. Como tantas veces soñó, no podía negar que la noticia lo había afectado tanto, él está enamorado de Yukina desde que la conoció y ahora piensa que la ha perdido completamente.

Por otro lado, mientras el moreno expresaba la frustración de haber perdido a la pelirroja, Tetsuya comenzó a atar cabos, la ausencia de Yukina a las clases, el no haber asistido a las prácticas de Taekwondo y su extraño comportamiento en la cafetería, lo pálida que se veía, simplemente había dicho que estaba enferma y nunca les dijo nada. Algo grave había pasado entre ella y Kagami, y ahora empezaba a entender el porqué.

—Tenemos que esperar a que ella nos explique toda la historia, qué pasó con Kagami... —Tetsuya no pudo terminar de hablar gracias a que fue interrumpido por el peli azul.

— ¿Esperar? Estoy cansado de esperar que ella nos diga las cosas que le pasan. —dijo mostrando finalmente el enojo que sentía. — ¿Acaso no nos considera sus amigos? ¿Qué somos para ella? –Tetsuya miraba a Aomine de forma triste ya que conoce los sentimientos de su compañero hacia su mejor amiga. — ¡ESTÁ EMBARAZADA TETSU! ¡¡¡EMBARAZADA!!! –Gritó el moreno, con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

En ese momento Atsushi entra a la sala de espera y escucha al moreno gritar esas benditas cuatro palabras.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —Pregunta Atsushi, acercándose a los dos jóvenes y mirando específicamente a quien gritó aquello. — ¿Tengo que repetir mi pregunta? —dijo de forma amenazante acercándose más a Aomine y apretando sus puños.


	6. Amor de hermanos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil y una disculpas por la tardanza para actualizar, pero los estudios ocupan todo el tiempo y no hay momento para escribir/editar.  
> La proxima actualizacion será pronta ^^

—Atsushi, espera. —dijo Tetsuya y al mismo tiempo se colocaba entre los dos gigantes que se miraban como si en cualquier momento alguno de ellos fuese a dar el primer golpe. Es bien sabido que en cualquier momento se armaría una guerra entre estos dos, cuando se trataba de algo que tuviera que ver con Yukina, Atsushi no pensaba en nada más que no fuera en la seguridad de ella, y si golpear a cualquiera que se interpusiera le ayudaría a lograrlo, él no dudaría en hacerlo. Y qué decir de la actitud rebelde del moreno, que no le importaba meterse en líos tan extraños que solo él sabía cómo encontrarlos.  
—Kurochin, ¿se puede saber qué está pasando y dónde está mi hermana? —preguntó al joven que ahora tenía en frente.  
—Está descansando en estos momentos, esto es una situación delicada. —respondió el joven intentando mantener la situación bajo control.  
— ¿Qué está sucediendo, es cierto que está embarazada?  
—Así es. —respondió. —Está un poco deshidratada y lleva una mala alimentación, así que el doctor dijo que debe permanecer aquí hasta mañana para monitorear su condición y la del bebé.  
—Simplemente no puedo creerlo. -comentó Atsushi anonadado luego de procesar toda la información del momento, se sentó intentando mantener la compostura y simplemente llevaba sus manos desde su cara hasta su largo cabello morado. —Creo que... yo me quedaré esta noche con ella, así ustedes pueden irse. Kuroko, ¿cuál es el número de la habitación?  
—342.  
—Gracias por todo. —dicho esto caminó sin más en dirección a su destino, quedando de frente a la puerta cerrada y dejó que su frente tocara la fría madera de ésta. —Yukichin, no puedes estar haciéndome esto... —Murmuró con tono cansado sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho.  
Mientras el pelimorado contemplaba la infinidad de palabras que podría decirle a su hermana con respecto al tema, decidió que la mejor manera de proceder es no enfrentandola en estos momentos si no, hacerlo cuando todo estuviese un poco más calmado, incluyéndola a ella. Visualizó unos asientos de color negro junto a la puerta y se dejó caer, exhausto por todo lo que había pasado en el dia.  
En su mente solo rondaban las mismas tres preguntas, cómo le daría la noticia a su padre, qué pasaría con los estudios de Yukina y lo más confuso de todo, quién es el padre de la criatura. La última pregunta era la que más tiempo se quedaba en su pensar gracias a que se encontraba confuso por cómo había reaccionado Aomine Daiki, el 'amigo' de su hermana, a la noticia. Atsushi solo atinaba a pensar que el moreno es el padre del pequeño bebé que carga Yukina en su vientre en estos momentos.  
Luego de que pasaran un par de horas, la concentración de Atsushi empezó a debilitarse gracias a que el sueño y el cansancio se apoderaban de él, sin más éste se dejó ir con la cara sonriente de su hermana en la cabeza.

 

Al día siguiente...

 

Yukina se encontraba despierta sumida en sus pensamientos.

 _¿Qué voy hacer ahora con un bebé? Tengo solo 18 años_... ya podía escuchar los gritos de su hermano mayor. " _Adiós a tu Carrera, adiós a tus sueños, has tirado todo por la borda Yukina._ " Y qué decir de su padre. " _Confié en ti Yukina._ " Lo más probable es que quieran encontrar al responsable y molerlo a golpes, conociendo a Atsushi, eso es lo más seguro que sucedería. Su padre obligaría al responsable a hacerse cargo, solo por no tener tal deshonra en la familia. Yukina solo logra sentir que no es justo lo que está pasándole en estos momentos, primero la desaparición repentina de Kagami y ahora esta noticia.

En ese momento, Atsushi entra a la habitación e interrumpe todos los pensamientos de la pelirroja, éste no le dice palabra alguna hasta que ella puede articular una oración coherente.  
—Lo siento tanto, sé que los he decepcionado a ti y a papá. Perdóname hermano, perdóname. —dijo entre sollozos.  
—Yukichin... —dijo dulcemente Atsushi —Todo estará bien, tranquila. —completo el mayor acercándose a ella y estrechándola en sus brazos con cuidado, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase.  
—Tengo miedo Atsushi.  
—Mi pequeña, yo estoy contigo. —besó su frente y suspiró con fuerza contra su cabello.  
El doctor entró a la habitación con el alta de Yukina y las indicaciones que debía seguir para mejorar su condición. Los colocó sobre la mesa que había allí y se dispuso a darle una última revisión general a la ojiverde, ahora responsable de llevar y cuidar de una vida más que la suya propia.


	7. Amor de hermanos Pt. 2

Ya instalado en el apartamento de Yukina, después de ayudarla e ir a comprar las medicinas que le recomendó el Doctor, el mayor de los Murasakibara se dispuso a preparar la cena para ambos.  
Yukina sentada en el borde de su cama miraba hacia el vacío, cuando de repente su hermano mayor entra a la habitación con una bandeja y en ella su cena y las medicinas que debía tomar.  
—Aquí está, toma. –le extendió la bandeja con el contenido, Yukina la tomó y la colocó en su regazo viendo como su hermano se sentaba a su lado.  
—Cuéntame ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? —exigió el peli morado. —Y no me mientas.  
— ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? —preguntó en un susurro sujetando entre sus manos el vaso con jugo que encontraba junto a la comida.  
— ¿Quién es el padre? ¿Y dónde está? –preguntó el hombre con el ceño fruncido.  
—Tu manera tan sutil de pedir las cosas no cambia, sé que lo que quieres es encontrarlo y matarlo Atsushi. —dijo en un susurro. Tomado finalmente el líquido y dejándolo deslizar por su pequeña garganta. —Por el momento no quiero hablar al respecto. –dijo Yukina cortante, levantándose y colocando la bandeja en la mesita de noche. Tomo su celular y caminó en dirección al baño, pero fue interrumpida por su hermano quien se interpuso en su vía.  
—No te atrevas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca Murasakibara Yukina. —dijo el mayor tomándola del brazo. —Te exijo que me digas quien es el padre de esa criatura y dónde está —respondió fastidiado por las acciones de su hermana menor.  
—Atsushi, sé que lo hice mal, sé que los decepcione a todos, pero por favor dame un poco de tiempo. —dijo finalmente la pelirroja soltándose del agarre de su hermano y continuando su recorrido se encerró en el baño. El mayor solo vio por donde se había ido la pelirroja, si no la conociera no diría que ella está molesta, sólo en ese estado de ánimo el sabe que ella es capaz de enfrentársele.  
Yukina se encerró en el baño con intención de tomar una ducha, mientras se desvestía decidió hacer una llamada.  
"Este número está fuera de servicio"  
—Taiga, ¿dónde estás? —dijo sentándose en el frío piso del baño abrazando sus piernas con fuerza y empezando a llorar. — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos te fuiste? ¿Dónde carajos te fuiste? ¿Qué haré ahora? Esta criatura no tiene nada de culpa, pero... No sé qué hacer. —Se repetía la pelirroja para sí misma entre lágrimas. — ¿Cómo le diré a Atsushi que Kagami se marchó sin explicación? ¡que ni siquiera yo sé dónde está!

 

Aomine

 

Han pasado ya varios días después de lo sucedido con Yukina. No la he visto desde entonces y todo el tiempo me la paso pensando en ella, en cómo estará, si habrá comido o si está llevando su tratamiento y, sobre todo, como está la salud de esa pequeña criatura.  
Un suspiro escapa de mis labios.  
—Aomine. –Escucho a lo lejos una suave voz femenina. —Aomine Daiki. –Repitió la voz ahora portadora de un rostro, tocando mi hombro, haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos. Me percaté de que ya la clase ha terminado y soy el único en el salón.  
— ¿Estás bien hijo? –preguntó de forma muy amable la mujer mayor que ahora tomaba asiento delante de mí. —Noté que estabas muy distraído en toda la clase, ¿tienes problemas con los ejercicios?  
—Lo siento maestra, no se trata de eso... -respondí mientras fijaba mi mirada en ella.  
—Entonces de que se trata? —dijo la mujer, retirando sus anteojos y fijando su mirada en mí. Se podía notar que, a pesar de su ahora desgastada apariencia, en su juventud fue muy hermosa. La maestra me sonríe de forma muy maternal, como si ya supiera lo que me estaba sucediendo. —Son problemas del corazón entonces. —baje mi cabeza un poco en señal de que estaba en lo correcto. —Hijo mío, si tanto la quieres, ve por ella. –me dijo con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.  
—Desearía que fuera así de fácil. —sonreí desganado.  
—Nada es fácil en el mundo Aomine, debes luchar por lo que quieres, solo si de verdad estás seguro de que eso es lo que que buscas. —finalizó su consejo levantándose del asiento. —Estudia las páginas 40 y 41, la semana próxima tendremos una prueba.  
En ese momento sentí vibrar mi móvil y lo tomé respondiendo a la llamada.  
—¿Tetsu?  
—Aomine, estamos en la cafetería, ¿ya terminaron tus clases? –Responde Tetsu al otro lado de la línea.  
—Sí, ya terminé, pero tengo que resolver un asunto, nos juntaremos después, lo siento Tetsu.—respondí con pocas ganas.  
—Entiendo, espero que todo salga bien amigo. —contestó finalizando la llamada.

—Eso espero, Tetsu, eso espero. –me dije mientras guardaba mi móvil en el bolsillo de mis jeans. Tomé mi chaqueta de cuero negro la cual se encontraba en el espaldar de mi asiento y me dispuse a salir.  
Suspiré profundamente  
Caminé sin rumbo alguno por horas y sin darme cuenta estoy frente al edificio donde ella vive. Dude un par de segundos en si subir o no, pero mi cuerpo se gobierna por si solo y ya estoy frente a su puerta.

 

Apartamento 512.

Toqué un par de veces y no recibí respuesta alguna, pensé que no estaba en casa y decidí retirarme, justo en eso la puerta fue abierta.  
—¿Aomine?


	8. Discusiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los capitulos han sido actualizados.  
> 1\. correccion por errores de escritura y 2. agregando un capitulo faltante (Se me escapó totalmente) asi que recomendaria leer nuevamente para que tomen el curso de la historia con respecto al capitulo faltante

—¿Aomine? —musitó ella tallando sus ojos como si hubiera estado durmiendo o como si hubiera pasado horas llorando, realmente no podía saber con exactitud.  
—Lo siento, ¿te desperté?  
—No, tranquilo. —respondió rápidamente. —¿Quieres pasar? –Su voz sonaba triste y quebrada, entonces comprendí que había estado llorando.  
—¿Sucede algo? —dije cruzando el umbral de la puerta y la cerrándola detrás de mí mientras ella caminaba adelante, en un acto mecánico mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo. Vestía un abrigo de color marrón dos tallas más grandes de lo normal, quizás tres ya que le quedaba un poco encima de las rodillas, podría jurar que era un abrigo de hombre, tal vez pertenece a su hermano. Deleité mi mirada con sus blancas piernas, un par de medias negras y su larga y roja cabellera suelta.  
Un segundo más tarde veo como se apoya en la pared del pasillo, tratando de sostenerse y respirando cortadamente. Corrí inmediatamente hasta ella.  
—¡Yukina! —Con una mano sujete su brazo y con la otra la acerque a mi por la cintura. —¿Estas bien?  
—Mmm... si, solo estoy un poco mareada. —Respondió hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho. Me sorprendí un poco por su acción y no pude evitar que mi cuerpo se tensara al sentirla tan cerca. De repente la escucho sollozar y como si estuviese en modo automático mis brazos la rodearon por completo. En ese momento solo quería protegerla, solo quería que ella estuviera bien.  
—Shh... Todo va a estar bien. —dije acariciando su cabello. —Estaré aquí para ti pase lo que pase. —Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura y apretar con delicadeza.  
—Gracias, muchas gracias. —Susurró entre sollozos.  
No podía mentir, de cierta forma me sentía feliz por tenerla entre mis brazos y no quería que esa sensación acabara. Fui tan feliz por unos pocos segundos. En ese momento comprendí que haría cualquier cosa por esta mujer, porque no me importa con cuantas mujeres hayan estado en mi vida, no me importa a todas las que hice mías pensando en ella, ya no me importa nada, porque la amo. No logro perdonarme el no haber confesado mis sentimientos hace tiempo atrás, y ahora ella sufre por el malnacido ese, por llevar ese bebe en su vientre.  
—Esto no le hace bien al bebé. —comenté dejando mis labios en su suave cabello.  
—Eres muy gentil. —dijo aferrándose aun más a mi cuerpo. —Y cálido. —sonreí y ella me respondió de la misma forma.  
En ese momento se escucha cómo se abre la puerta y ambos miramos hacia ella sin romper el abrazo.  
—Ya estoy en casa. —se escucha la voz de su hermano al cruzar la puerta. —¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!? —gritó y como si de un ciclón se tratase, se abalanzó hacia ella.  
—NO PUEDE SER QUE ESTE SEA EL PADRE DE TU HIJO, ESTE... VAGO. ¡YUKINA! —vociferó tomando mi chaqueta, fulminandome con sus brillantes ojos morados y acercándome a él mientras yo hacia lo mismo. En un rápido reflejo, coloqué a Yukina a mi espalda creando una barrera entre su hermano y ella.  
—Y SI ES ASÍ ¿QUE? —respondí sin pensarlo dos veces a lo que éste me estampo con fuerza en una de las paredes del pasillo.  
—¡HERMANO NO! NO LO GOLPEES TE LO SUPLICO –grito Yukina tratando débilmente de separarnos mientras lagrimas caían como cascadas de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

 

 

Kuroko.

 

—Entiendo, espero que todo salga bien amigo. —dije y colgué la llamada.  
—No vendrá, ¿cierto? —comentó Kushina mostrándose algo desanimada.  
—Entiendan cómo se siente... —esta vez fue Akashi quien entró a la conversación con tono comprensivo. —Después de lo sucedido con Yukina, es normal que él quiera tener espacio para pensar.  
—Esa noticia lo devastó, estoy seguro ¿pero estar solo no lo hará sentirse peor? Realmente creo que-  
—¡Lo tengo! –gritó Kushina interrumpiéndome y colocando ambas manos en la mesa, levantándose bruscamente. —¿Y si hacemos que se junten?  
—¿A qué te refieres mujer, acaso estás loca? —dijo Akashi a su novia.  
—Seiji cariño, para ninguno de nosotros es secreto que el moreno está loco de amor por mi mejor amiga —respondió la pelinegra señalando a su novio. —Ademas él es un buen partido para ella, y por lo que se... —no termino de hablar cuando fue nuevamente interrumpida por Akashi.  
—Acaso se te olvida que ella está embarazada, "cariño" y no de él.  
—Y que no sabemos qué está pasando. —agregué. —Kagami no ha dado señales de vida y ella no ha compartido con nosotros lo que realmente ha sucedido con su desaparición.  
—Por esa misma razón, Tetsu, tenemos que hacer que ella se olvide de ese maldito ¿y quién mejor que nuestro amigo? —respondió Kushina muy emocionada pensando solo Dios sabe que cosas.  
—Tetsuya... —dijo Akashi ignorando el comentario de la pelinegra. —¿Te has comunicado con Yukina en estos días?  
—No. Su celular parece estar desconectado. –respondí sin vacilación.  
—¿Y tú, Kushina?  
—Sí, y la verdad me tiene un poco preocupada. Su ánimo no es el mismo, y me jura que todo está bien. —dijo cambiando completamente de ánimos. —Es por eso que debemos hacer que sienta nuestro apoyo, en especial del terco de Aomine, por esa razón iremos a verla mañana con la excusa de llevarle los apuntes de todas las clases que ha perdido.  
—¿Regresará a clases? —pregunté.  
—Si. —respondió. –Pero ya saben que es un proceso para ella.  
—Parece ser que estas muy informada Kushina. –dijo el pelirrojo a su novia en forma de burla.  
—¡Tengo que! —reclamó. —Soy su mejor amiga, y la quiero mucho. Aunque me duela que no me haya contado lo que está sucediendo entre ella y el odioso de su novio. —sonreí al ver como la pareja seguía discutiendo sobre nuestra amiga y la loca idea de la pelinegra en juntar a esos dos. Y no es una mala idea desde el punto de vista de Kushina, bien conocemos los sentimientos del moreno, pero la situación actual de Yukina es tan complicada que en mi opinión no sé decir si esa idea funcionará, quizás si ocurriera un milagro que hiciera que Yukina se enamorara de Aomine o que simplemente ella se dé cuenta de lo que él siente, ayudaría a que funcione todo este enredado plan. Pero quien sabe, todo está en manos del destino.

 

 

Yukina.

 

—¡HERMANO NO! NO LO GOLPEES TE LO SUPLICO. –grite desconsolada al ver como Atsushi estampaba a Aomine contra la pared y mi intento de separarlos era inútil.  
—ENTONCES SERA MEJOR QUE ME EXPLIQUES ANTES DE QUE LO MATE! —Grito Atsushi muy molesto  
—¿Y CREES QUE TE LO DEJARE FÁCIL GRANDULÓN? —respondió Aomine de forma desafiante mientras se miraban enfurecidos nuevamente.  
— TE HARÉ PAGAR POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA MENOR, IMBÉCIL. —de pronto tomé el pequeño jarrón que estaba sobre la repisa del recibidor y lo deje caer con fuerza contra el suelo, atrayendo la atención de los hombres.  
—¡Basta ya Atsushi, suéltalo! -Grite desesperada mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de nublar mi visión. —Primero que nada no es lo que piensas, Aomine no es el padre de mi hijo así que él no tiene la culpa de todo esto, dejalo ir por favor. —Con mi declaración ningún sonido abandonó sus labios, enfocado en apretar sus puños alrededor de la camiseta de Aomine. Entrecerró sus ojos en mi dirección y lo dejó ir sin más, tomando sus zapatos de la entrada y dejando la casa con un portazo.  
—¿Estas bien, Aomine? —pregunté acercándome a él.  
—Si, no te preocupes —respondió mientras se arreglaba su chaqueta. —¿Tu estas bien?  
—Si, muchas gracias.  
—Creo que debería marcharme ¿estarás bien con tu hermano?  
—Si, cuando se le pase el enojo podré hablar con el. —respondí sabiendo lo que me esperaba de parte del pelimorado.  
—Por favor, si necesitas o sucede algo no dudes en llamarme. —dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas y dejando un pequeño beso en mi frente.  
—Realmente te agradezco por haberme defendido, no sabes lo mucho que significo para mi que te plantaras así frente a mi hermano. —las lagrimas volvían a salir involuntariamente y pequeños sollozos abandonaba mis labios evitando musitar alguna palabra más, sentí fuertes brazos cubrir mi pequeña figura y susurrar palabras de aliento contra mi cabello. Me siento segura, amada de alguna manera y mis instintos simplemente gritan 'mio, mio, mio' sin permiso de la parte razonable de mi cerebro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!
> 
> Y
> 
> ¡No! Esta historia no ha sido abandonada, simplemente algunos elementos estan siendo aclarados para lograr continuar con el flujo de la historia. 
> 
> Dejen sus kudos !!


	9. Confesiones

Luego de la discusión con su hermana menor, Atsushi salio disparado del apartamento hacia un parque cercano de la residencia para despejar su mente e intentar no enojarse con la pelirroja porque éste sabe que ambos suelen tener mal genio y prefiere no discutir con ella en ese estado, porque sabe que no llegarian a nada.

Luego de un rato en su regreso a casa, mientras accede al lobby del edificio, divisa una silueta conocida que se pone de pie y acerca a él.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta Atsushi en todo molesto. —¿ No fue suficiente la golpiza que te pegué arriba? —Daiki le sonrie en forma burlona y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

—No voy a caer en tu provocacion, solo quiero hablar contigo. —respondió el peliazul demostrando que no se dejaria intimidar por el mayor.

—¿Sobre que tendriamos que hablar tu y yo? Si no eres el padre de la criatura que mi hermana tiene en su vientre, no me interesa entablar una conversacion contigo. No me agradabas antes, no lo harás ahora. — Daiki se rie nuevamente por las palabras del pelimorado y chasquea su lengua sonriendo altaneramente.

—Entiendo que no nos llevamos bien desde que estaba en la secundaria con Yukina pero quiero hacer las cosas bien y lo unico que nos ata a ti y a mi es tu hermana. ¿Podemos hablar como personas civilizadas, por favor? — Musitó sus palabras de forma seria. Al escuchar sus palabras Atsushi baja la guardia y decide escucharle. —Hay un bar no muy lejos de aqui, yo invito.

 

 

 

Ambos llegan al bar y ubican una mesa alejada de las pocas personas que se encontraban allí. Tomaron asiento uno frente al otro, pidieron sus bebidas y fue Daiki quien empezo la conversacion.

 —Yukina me gusta. Siempre me ha gustado y quiero estar con ella, no por su embarazo si no por que realmente me preocupo por ella y sé que el bastardo de su ex-novio ha desaparecido dejandola sola. Tetsuya y yo nunca estuvimos de acuerdo con esa relacion, intentamos hacer desistir a Yukina pero tú sabes como es ella, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no se pue-

—Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo con algo.  —Dijo Atsushi interrumpiendo al moreno a lo que éste se ríe de forma triste continuando con su confesion.

—Enhorabuena. El punto es que, quiero pedirte formalmente que me permitas estar cerca de Yukina, quiero hablar con ella sobre esto, pero se que todavia no es el momento adecuado para ello y no me importa el tiempo que tenga que esperar, lo hare sin protestar. Solo permiteme estar cerca suyo, por favor. —Al escuchar sus palabras Atsushi comprendió finalmente que Daiki hablaba en serio. Respiró profundo para calmarse y pensar adecuadamente la respuesta a todo esto.

—Hablando de hombre a hombre entiendo tus sentimientos, pero lo que me planteas es algo que debes hablar con ella. Siento como si me estuvieses pidiendo su mano en matrimonio y si es así aun te queda un obstaculo más, nuestro padre. Y no creas que con esto te estoy aceptando, porque no quiero que mi hermana sufra más de lo que ya sufre.

—Entiendo tu punto, mi deseo mas grande es estar con Yukina y aliviar su dolor.

—Sólo habla con ella. Recitale todo lo que me has dicho, estoy seguro de que ella escuchará.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

—Yukina debes entender que quiero lo mejor para ti, no puedo seguir viéndote devastada por todo lo sucedido, extraño tu sonrisa y tu alegría. Simplemente no puedo.. _._ — Musitaba su hermano.

—Lo sé, ya es hora de contarte todo lo sucedido…

 

 

 

 

 

 

—No puedo creerlo. —dijo el hermano mayor, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama de la pelirroja. —Entonces solo desapareció, ese desgraciado. Como pudiste ser tan… —Atsushi empezaba a articular un regaño para con la pelirroja, mas no pudo terminarlo cuando vio la cara de tristeza de su hermana.

—Ven aquí. —dijo tomándola de la muñeca y llevándola  hacia su  fuerte pecho. Yukina se acomodo en los brazos de su hermano, sintiéndose tranquila por primera vez en meses. —Lo que menos necesitas en estos momento son regaños, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es cuidarlos a ambos. —Atsushi depositó un beso en la frente de la pelirroja mientras acariciaba su cabello y pensaba en la situación y una manera pacífica de resolver las cosas. —¿ Y qué opinas sobre Aomine? ¿Cuál es su papel en todo esto?

—¿ A qué te refieres? —Respondió la pelirroja extrañada por las palabras de su hermano mayor, si hace unos días ambos estaban estampandose contra la pared e intentando matarse el uno al otro.

—¿ No te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira y te trata? Esas no son acciones de un ‘amigo’. —Yukina empieza a atar cabos en su mente de todo lo que ha sucedido entre ambos, como él la trataba en la escuela siempre defendiendola y velando por su bienestar. Luego el momento en el que se reencontraron en la universidad, la manera en que éste la mira y le sonríe, su forma de enojarse cuando el peliazul se enteraba de que ella y Kagami se iban a encontrar. Todos estos recuerdos hicieron que el corazón de Yukina se acelerara y de paso sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo intenso. Esto no pasó desapercibido por su hermano mayor a lo que la miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, empezaba a creer que éste Aomine no resulta ser tan malo después de todo. —¿Te gusta?

— N- no lo sé… realmente han pasado muchas cosas y no puedo negar que me siento cómoda con su presencia. —A lo que su hermano con una sonrisa le responde:

—Entiendo.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Al pasar dos semanas Tetsuya y Daiki se encuentran caminando mientras Daiki le cuenta lo sucedido con Atsushi y Yukina hace algunos días.

—No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a hablar con Atsushi, realmente estás loco. —Decía Tetsuya mientras se reía por la hazaña de su mejor amigo contra el mayor de los Murasakibara, por lo que Daiki también se ríe de sí mismo.

—Sabes que haría lo que sea por ella. Por cierto, acompáñame a un lugar.

—¿ A dónde? —Preguntó Tetsuya extrañado por la cara de tonto de su amigo.

—Es una sorpresa.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yukina siente unos golpes en la puerta mientras se encuentra acostada en el sofá de la sala de estar. Se pone de pie extrañada pues no esperaba visitas y abre la puerta dejando ver a la persona que le ha quitado el sueño los últimos días haciendo que sus mejillas tomen un color rosáceo al ver el ramo de Crisantemos rojos que llevaba entre sus manos.

—Aomine…? ¿Qu- qué haces aquí? —Daiki sonríe al ver la reacción de la pelirroja y extiende el ramo hacia ella. Esta lo toma sin poder creerlo y aun en estado de shock.

—Estas son para ti ¿ Puedo pasar?  —Yukina lo mira y se da cuenta de que se ha quedado paralizada en el umbral del apartamento y al volver en sí sus mejillas toman aún más color del que ya tenían.

—Si si claro, pasa. —Yukina se hace a un lado para dejarle pasar, cierra la puerta y lleva el ramo a su nariz respirando el aroma de las flores. Al voltearse ve a Daiki sentado en el sofá donde ella estaba antes y al hacer contacto visual le sonríe levemente. —Iré a colocarlas en agua. —Yukina se dirige a la cocina en busca de un jarrón para las hermosas flores, aún intentando procesar todo el momento. —¿ Qué te trae por aquí? —Pregunta la pelirroja desde la cocina llenando la vasija con agua y colocando las flores.

—Nada, solo pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a ver como haz estado y de paso quería llevarte a pasear, si eso está bien para ti. —Al salir de la cocina Yukina se queda perpleja por la invitación y casi deja caer el jarrón de sus manos por la impresión.

—¿ A- a pasear? -

—Sí —interrumpió el moreno— Me gustaria que salieramos a dar una vuelta, para que te animes un poco. Si eso está bien contigo.

—Aceptaré la invitación si dejas de preguntarme si estoy bien con todo. —El moreno se tapa la cara mientras ríe por las palabras de Yukina. Esta al verlo sonreír se fija en que tiene una hermosa sonrisa y siente mariposas en su estómago. _¿Que me pasa? Nunca habia tenido este tipo de pensamientos sobre Aomine._ —Dame unos minutos, iré a vestirme.

—Aquí te esperaré.

 

 

 

Al cabo de treinta minutos ambos se encuentran en el [auto](http://images.nadaguides.com/Models/400x200/2010-Honda-CivicSdn-DX.jpg) en dirección a su destino, el Festival del Hanami en el templo de Shinjuku.

 

Luego de un buen rato caminando y probando varias cosas en el festival, ambos se dirigieron a un lugar un poco mas tranquilo, por peticion de la pelirroja, que ya comenzaba a sentirse un poco agotada.

Se sientan y el moreno inicia la conversacion, llamando el nombre de la pelirroja y atrayendo su mirada hacia él.

—Yukina, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.- Dijo el peliazul.

—¿ De que se trata?- Respondió

—No quiero hablar con rodeos, sabes que no soy ese tipo de hombre. Me gustas y esto está pasando desde que te conocí por primera vez cuando llegaste al vecindario, una pequeña niña con largo cabello rojo y vibrantes ojos verdes. Quedé cautivado por ti desde que era un niño y siempre he sentido la necesidad de ver por ti. Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras y lo que realmente quiero decir es que quiero estar contigo y tu bebé, no me importa tu pasado ni con quien hayas estado, solo quiero que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que lo que siento por ti es sincero. Si las cosas no se dan como planeo, no espero nada a cambio. Solo quiero que sepas como me siento.  —Daiki la mira a los ojos aun terminada su confesion, sin poder descifrar los sentimientos de la pelirroja pues ésta tenia cara seria.

—Aomine siendote sincera, no puedo negar que ultimamente no he dejado de pensarte y en las cosas que me haces sentir. ¿Estas seguro de todo lo que me has dicho? —Yukina lentamente acerca sus pequeñas manos hacia las del moreno, dirigiendo su mirada hacia las mismas y comparando el tamaño de ambas. Las suyas pequeñas y delicadas y las de él grandes  y varoniles.

—Nunca he estado mas seguro de algo en mi vida. —Respondió dandole un pequeño apreton a las manos de Yukina mirandola fijamente a los ojos, sellando sus palabras. Yukina suspiró profundamente dando a entender que acababa de tomar su desicion. Kagami está desparecido y probablemente no volverá a su vida, ya no vale la pena seguir llorando y sufriendo por él si Kagami fue quien la dejó sola y sin una explicacion. Yukina se da cuenta de que Daiki siempre ha estado ahí para ella y ya es tiempo de que le dé una oportunidad a quien realmente lo merece. Sin más Yukina se pone de pie frente a él, lo toma por las mejillas y finalmente lo besa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queremos pedir disculpas por todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que se subio el ultimo capitulo. Es que la universidad se vuelve estresante cuando ya estas cerca de graduarte.  
> La linea de tiempo de esta historia esta finalmente terminada por lo que la escritura de los capitulos sera mas facil.
> 
>  
> 
> El hanami es un festival Japones dedicado al florecimiento de las flores de cerezo. Celebrado a finales de marzo y principios de abril.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	10. Pensando

* * *

 

 

_ 2 semanas atrás _

 

Yukina recibe una llamada inesperada en horas de la tarde. Al ver la pantalla se fija que es su mejor amiga quien le llamando.

— _ Estas ocupada? Necesito verte urgentemente _ . —su amiga sonaba desesperada y se daba cuenta de que ésta necesitaria su ayuda con algo. 

—No debiste llamar, sabes que puedes venir en cualquier momento. —la pelirroja escucha como se cuelga la linea del teléfono y a su mente solo llegan pensamientos de ‘en qué lío se habrá metido esta’ y ‘ que traerá entre manos’.

 

 

Al cabo de 30 minutos se escucha el timbre de l apartamento sonar y Yukina se levanta del sofá donde se encontraba recostada para abrir la puerta. Al ver la cara de su amiga solo atina a abrazarla y consolarla. La pelinegra empieza a sollozar en el hombro de la mayor, dejando salir todo lo acumulado. Al pasar un momento ambas se separa, Yukina seca las lagrimas de Kushina y le acaricia el pelo en un intento para calmarla. Ambas pasan a la salita y se sientan.

—¿Que esta pasando? ¿Porque has venido llorando?

—Estoy embarazada. —cuando la frase abandona sus labios ambas se miran a los ojos y no encuentran palabras para decirse la una a la otra. Kushina saca un objeto de color blanco de su bolso en el cual se reflejan dos lineas moradas en la pantalla del mismo, comprobando así el estado de la pelinegra. Yukina toma la prueba entre sus manos y se asegura de que el test si es positivo a lo que la pelirroja solo suspira profundamente y abraza a su amiga.

—¿Él lo sabe? —le pregunta al separar el leve abrazo.

—No. —Yukina se pone de pie y empieza a pasearse por toda la sala de estar pensando en las palabras correctas para decirle a su amiga y no hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya esta, repitiendose a si misma ‘ay Dios mio’ como si de un mantra se tratara. 

—¿Y no se supone que te estabas cuidando? —logra musitar la pelirroja cuando deja de andar por todo el lugar murmurando palabras inentendibles.

—Obviamente algo fallo. ¿No estas viendo lo que está pasando? —Yukina toma asiento junto a su amiga y le sujeta las manos mirándola a los ojos, ambas respiran profundo intentando calmar los ánimos y no empezar otra discusión en un momento como ese. —Vine porque no sé que hacer, nunca he fallado con mis pastillas desde que discutimos cuando pasamos la falsa alarma aquella vez, ¿recuerdas? Ese dia Akashi me dejo en claro que deberíamos esperar a graduarnos y casarnos para luego pensar en tener hijos. Pero ahora algo salio mal y estoy embarazada y no se que hacer Yukina, necesito tu ayuda. —la pelinegra empezó a sollozar a mitad de sus palabras y abrazo nuevamente a su mejor amiga buscando apoyo en su momento de tristeza.

—Y como te diste cuenta de todo esto? Hace tiempo que lo sabes?

—Me empece a sentir muy agotada y con mucho sueño, las nauseas por la mañana, subí de peso, ya sabes. Al principio pensé que eran efectos secundarios de la pastilla pero ya llevo tiempo estando así y simplemente tome la decisión esta mañana de comprar una prueba de embarazo y hacerla, aquí esta el resultado.

—Ok, mira, primero que todo iremos al medico a que te revisen y luego buscaremos la manera de que hables con Akashi, porque debes decirle, ese hijo que llevas es suyo y sabes que no podrás ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. —La pelirroja miraba decidida a su amiga mientras repasaba mentalmente las cosas que tendrían que hacer a partir de este momento. Mientras su amiga dejaba salir libremente las lágrimas y sollozos se puso de pie repentinamente y miro a la pelirroja a los ojos. 

—Es que no entiendes Yukina! él me dejara sola con un bebe y el corazón roto, no puedo permitirme tener ambas cosas. Prefiero irme y que el no se entere, y si el me pide que aborte, lo amo demasiado pero sabes que yo no sería capaz. —gritaba la pelinegra de forma desesperada y se agitaba con cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Se dejo caer derrotada en el suelo alfombrado y recosto su cabeza en el borde del sofá donde Yukina se encontraba sentada, tomando respiraciones entrecortadas logro calmarse poco a poco y a su mente llegó el hecho de que Yukina está pasando por una situación similar a la que ella pasaría con su novio, si éste entera de su embarazo. Al llevar la vista hacia su mejor amiga ve en sus ojos el sentimiento de tristeza que la embarga y esto la hace sentir peor por haber dicho tales palabras frente a ella. —Y-Yo hable sin pensar, y lo que dije te hizo sentir mal, perdoname.

—No te preocupes, todo esta bien. Es algo con lo que tendré que aprender a vivir, así que simplemente no mencionemos el tema. Ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en ti y en lo que haremos, iremos a que te revisen, hablaras con Akashi y le contaras lo que sucede. El es un buen hombre y sabes que te ama con todo su corazón, no rechaza al bebé ni te pedirá que abortes. Deja de hacerte de ideas tontas. Si quieres puedes quedarte unos días aquí en lo que resolvemos el caso.

 

* * *

 

 

Al día siguiente Yukina y Satsuki se encuentran en casa de los Murasakibara esperando a la pelinegra salga del baño para ir a su cita con el ginecólogo, mientras Aomine las esperaba en el parqueo del complejo de apartamentos, para llevarlas.

—Listo, vamonos. —la pelinegra tomo su bolso y el trío se dispuso a bajar las escaleras hacia el auto del moreno. Mientras bajaban, Yukina nota como las otras empiezan a cuchichear entre ellas y sueltan risitas sospechosas mientras miran a la pelirroja, sabrá Dios que traman estas, pensó Yukina.

Al llegar al auto, ambas menores se suben a la parte trasera, dejándole a ella el asiento delantero. En ese momento entendió lo que ambas tramaban, dejarla en el frente junto con el moreno.  Al subir, el moreno la saludó con un beso en la mejilla a lo que las demás empezaron a chillar por la emoción de la acción del peliazul, molestando así a ambos.

—¿Cual es nuestro destino del día de hoy? —preguntó Aomine encendiendo el auto y saliendo del parqueo. 

—Al hospital. —respondió la pelirroja a lo que el moreno asintió y siguió su destino sin protestar.

 

 

Al llegar a la zona de ginecologia, Yukina, Kushina y Satsuki se dirigen directamente al área de la secretaria del doctor para inscribirse e iniciar con el proceso de la pelinegra. Al terminar de rellenar los formularios, Satsuki ubica a su hermano mayor y hace camino para sentarse junto a él. 

Al cabo de 10 minutos, una joven abandona el consultorio y el doctor sale con una pequeña carpeta en las manos.

—Uzumaki Kushina. —el doctor levanta la mirada a lo que la pelinegra y la pelirosa se levantan de sus asientos y rápidamente entran a la salita, dejando a Aomine con cara de asombro.

—¡¿Qu-Qué?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí está!
> 
> Mas por venir, disfrutenlo :)


End file.
